Salvation
by Brandi Golightly
Summary: In the midst of the zombie apocalypse, Anakin and Obi Wan must safely deliver Padmé Amidala, the president's daughter who has the knowledge to prevent the extinction of the human race, to the CIA. Zombie apocalypse AU. Obikin bromance. Anidala romance.
1. Prologue

**Hello all! Though I am not new to fanfiction, I am new to the Star Wars universe. At least when it comes to fanfiction. After seeing _The Force Awakens_ (honestly, how awesome was it?!), my love for Star Wars has been rekindled, specifically the prequels (I've been watching them non-stop. Don't judge me.) This story was inspired by a gifset I saw on Tumblr and I just had to write it. This is just the prologue. Chapter 1 will be coming shortly. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. If I did, Padmé and Anakin would've lived happily ever after lol.**

* * *

The gravel crunches under their feet, echoing across the vast fields of the Amish countryside. The sun has begun to dip below the horizon; it's the first time they'd seen the sun in days. However, the sun isn't the only thing they've been missing lately.

It has been 458 days since they've had a proper meal, 352 days since they've slept in their own beds, and 212 days since they've had any contact with the few living acquaintances they know on this desolate planet.

The day the flu epidemic attacked the human race, it wiped out 75% of the population, only to have the corpses of the victims reanimate and obliterate most of the survivors.

Anakin and Obi Wan were just a few of the survivors.

Every so often, through their travels, they would meet small groups of survivors, waiting out the apocalypse until help comes. But Anakin and Obi Wan knew better. They knew help was never coming.

So as they walk along this dry, desolate road, flanked by two open fields with no end in sight, their only goal at this point is to survive.

* * *

 **If you are a new reader of mine, I hope you stick around to see what's in store. If you are an avid fan of mine and are going on this new journey with me, we are in for one hell of a ride. Please leave a review. I greatly appreciate them! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Aaaaaaaand here we are! The first full chapter! Hope you guys like it! Enjoy :)**

* * *

They stumble upon a dilapidated old barn sometime around midnight.

The smell of wet hay informs their senses of the barn's existence before it makes its appearance on the horizon. Underneath the pale moonlight, the barn looms over the open field like a macabre castle, casting an eerie shadow before the two traveling men.

They'd been traveling for days, seeking shelter among the trees and resting only occasionally. This barn seemed like a reward for the troubles they'd endured in their travels. They'd experienced three near death experiences, two instances of empty ammunition, and countless injuries that had been haphazardly tended to until a more convenient time. Needless to say, Anakin and Obi Wan deserved a roof over their head, even if it was a musty old barn.

Cautiously, they approached the barn with Obi Wan taking the lead as usual. The barn's moldy door hung limply from its rusty hinges, hanging on for dear life like the survivors of the flu epidemic.

Anakin hung back as Obi Wan poked the nose of his shotgun through the doorway. They'd made one too many mistakes in the past to know better than to waltz into an abandoned barn at midnight without scoping it out first. Despite the eerie silence, anything could be waiting for them around the corner.

Gingerly, Obi Wan pushed open the door and a sickening creak echoed throughout the countryside. Obi Wan and Anakin cringed but kept their trigger fingers ready. At a moment's notice, they could advance on them from the trees, or from the other side of the field, or from the barn. No one would be making any mistakes tonight.

After the coast was clear, Obi Wan and Anakin ducked into the barn and barricaded the door shut. The pungent smell of hay is stronger, muskier, but Obi Wan and Anakin hardly noticed as they begin to fumble through their backpacks. In an instant, Anakin has a gas lamp lit and Obi Wan has fashioned a makeshift living space in the corner of the barn for the night. Despite the lack of shelter they tend to have, it seems that making themselves at home is no issue.

"Good thing we found this place," Obi Wan announces as he arranges a pile of dry hay to make a nest to sleep in. "I believe it's supposed to rain again overnight."

Anakin rolls his eyes in disgust. It had been raining for days. The smell of decaying dead bodies and moldy homes were magnified by ten when it rained. No matter where they seemed to go, they couldn't escape the pungent smells. They'd seen the sun for a split second at twilight, but the storm clouds were starting to advance on them yet again. There was no telling when they'd see the sun again.

For the first time in a month, Obi Wan and Anakin figured they could sleep at the same time. Though it didn't necessarily mean they'd get much shuteye. The last place they had sought shelter was at an abandoned church outside of Johnstown, Pennsylvania. Even though they had properly barricaded themselves inside, a herd of the undead had passed by the church sometime before dawn, rousing the two men from their sleep. Needless to say, they didn't sleep well from that point on, constantly on high alert for any creatures, living or dead that may try to make their way inside the church. They'd set up camp there for a total of five days before departing to resume their journey.

Even the church didn't compare to some of the other places they'd sought refuge at. By far, the barn was the worst place they'd crashed at. But it was still better than hiding among the brushy shelter of the forest.

At one point, they had found a nice hotel nestled in the middle of Pittsburgh, one of the first cities to be wiped out by the epidemic. They'd mostly stuck to the shadows to bypass the enormous herds of undead, eventually sneaking through a side door to an abandoned building. They found themselves in a vast kitchen with rusting steel appliances. Oddly, the smell of _penna alla vodka_ and chicken parmesan assaulted their nostrils. Either the smell had lingered during the apocalypse or Obi Wan and Anakin were extremely famished.

Eventually, they figured it to be the latter. But after much rummaging through the cabinets, Anakin and Obi Wan only found the same items they were used to surviving off of: canned string beans and potatoes. Defeated, they solemnly stuffed their newly scavenged items into their backpacks and proceeded through the kitchen's other doors, only to be attacked by a herd of the undead.

They fought their way across the lobby, luckily finding a stairwell they could duck into. They stumbled into the stairwell, locked the door, and rushed up the stairs, putting enough space between them and the herd. When they started to slow down, lungs struggling to take in oxygen, they had reached the sixth floor.

It had been virtually untouched since the apocalypse. Beds were still immaculate. Bathrooms were still stocked with fresh towels and complimentary soaps and shampoos. The flat screen televisions had collected dust and some of the paintings on the walls had faded from constant sunlight. Nonetheless, they had hit the jackpot.

As a reward to themselves, they stayed for two weeks. They felt they deserved it. A mini vacation, to say the least.

Now, as they settled in for the night, the duo longed for those two weeks back in Pittsburgh when the only thing they had to worry about was how many fluffy towels they had until they ran out. Nestled in the Amish countryside in a run down barn made them susceptible to attacks. If they didn't stay alert, they'd be the undead's breakfast by dawn.

Like most nights, Obi Wan and Anakin would retire in silence. They would settle into their respective sleeping quarters without a word and awaken at various times throughout the night to make sure the other was still alive. Tonight wouldn't be any different.

Without a word, Anakin extinguished the gas lamp and Obi Wan settled into his sleeping bag. In silence, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _It's not necessarily his favorite place to be. His mom is working the floor, offering fancy drinks that Anakin can't even pronounce to fancy people whose names he also can't pronounce. He's stuck in the sweltering kitchen, where the cook is offering bits and pieces of each meal to Anakin. This is the only highlight of his evening._

 _Until he sees her._

 _Through the round windows on the kitchen doors, he sees that she's dressed in a navy blue linen dress with an intricate beaded neckline. Her chestnut brown hair falls in soft ringlets down her back, like a waterfall cascading down a mountainside. She's wearing minimal makeup on her porcelain skin but she doesn't need it. Her chocolate brown eyes are the most striking feature of her face._

 _She's here with her father, the senator from New York. Anakin heard he might be running for president; he must be making his rounds to increase his chances on the ballot. Bringing his daughter along must be the reason he's in the lead. Everyone loves her. They're fawning over her. And Anakin can't help but do the same._

 _He sees his chance as a dessert cart is loaded up by the doorway. Its white tablecloth spills over the sides, shielding the small shelf underneath. He jumps off the counter and sprints for the cart, carefully ducking underneath the tablecloth so as not to disturb the desserts on the top shelf._

 _After a few seconds, the cart moves and Anakin can hear the cook calling his name. But it's too late. The sounds of the dining room drown out his cries, in favor of clinking silverware and gossiping politicians. When the cart comes to a stop, he peaks out from beneath the tablecloth and sees her nowhere in sight. He hides, yet again, and the cart squeaks forward._

 _It makes another stop and Anakin peaks out again. He sees her. She's seated at a round table, about ten feet away. She looks beyond bored, poking at her cake with a fork, her cheek resting on her balled up fist._

 _It's almost as if she senses his gaze, for she looks up from her cake and locks eyes with him. Anakin can't help but stare. He's stunned, frightened. Is she going to tattle on him? And then, she smiles a soft smile before returning to her cake._

 _But not for long, for his mother appears from around the corner and stops at her side._

" _More apple cider dear?"_

 _And like the girl with brown eyes before her, it's like she can sense his presence as well for she looks up and locks eyes with Anakin. And unlike the girl with brown eyes, she doesn't smile. Instead, she just frowns before snapping her fingers and pointing to the kitchen._

 _Busted._

* * *

" _Anakin, please go," his mother pants, blood spewing from her neck. He's trying to staunch the blood flow but each towel keeps getting soaked with her blood. No matter how many he presses to her neck, they're soaked within seconds._

" _I'm not leaving you," Anakin cries. The door shakes violently. They know they're in here. They can smell her blood. They're hungry for more._

" _Go," she whispers. "Save yourself."_

 _She goes limp and a final breath escapes her lips. His hands are stained and his shirt is soaked. His heart is heavy with pain but his mind is alert. It will only be a matter of time._

 _But he's not letting go._

 _Like clockwork, she reanimates. Her eyes are glossed over. Her skin has grown paler. A growl erupts from her throat. She lunges for him but he overpowers her, pinning her to the ground._

 _And in one swift motion – BANG!_

* * *

"Anakin! Anakin!"

He jerks awake. Obi Wan is standing above him with his backpack strapped on his back, his weapons strategically placed on his body for easy access at a moment's notice.

It's daytime. He knows it, despite the dreary atmosphere. He can hear the rain pounding the side of the barn, like a freight train barreling down the tracks.

No.

That's not the rain. It's _them_.

"We have to go," Obi Wan says.

Anakin nods and jumps into action. Swiftly, he packs up his stuff. He'd done this one too many times before and it probably won't be the last. In seconds, he's ready and they slip out the backdoor, unnoticed.

Another typical day in the zombie apocalypse.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like what I have so far and I hope you'll stick around for what I have in store. Review are awesome. You should write one ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers! I didn't plan on this much of a delay for the second chapter but here it is nonetheless! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song lyrics that appear later in this chapter. They belong to Hozier.**

* * *

They don't stop running until they've determined that enough space is between them and the herd. They're never one to run from confrontation, especially Anakin. Quite frankly, they enjoy destroying the monsters that have invaded their world. But in such large numbers, it's too much of a risk that they really shouldn't take.

By the time they stop running, they've reached the outskirts of Lancaster. The road is leading them towards Philadelphia, one of the last cities to be decimated by the epidemic. They continue to travel at a far slower pace this time, catching their breaths and letting their heart rate slow down.

Eventually, they find themselves approaching an abandoned residential development. With no more to lose, they enter. The eerie silence in the development frightens them as they pass home after home that looks just the same as the other.

To their surprise, they find an abandoned Escalade parked along the curb. Silently, Obi Wan taps Anakin's shoulder and points in the car's direction. Anakin raises an eyebrow.

"You think it's a trap?" Anakin questions.

In the year since civilization collapsed, they'd met some unruly characters in their travels. Some had tried to kill them. Some had tried to rob them. Some had even tried to eat them for dinner. Despite this, none of them were a match for Obi Wan and Anakin. But they had become very careful not to fall for more tricks.

Obi Wan carefully produced a knife from his boot. "Cover me."

Stealthily, they approached the vehicle. Inspecting every angle for any possible bombs, threats, and overall traps, they deemed the vehicle safe. Using a piece of wire they had swiped from an abandoned hardware store in Cleveland, they jimmied the locks open and hopped in.

As quick as possible, Anakin hot-wired the Escalade from the driver's seat. When the engine rumbled to life, Anakin and Obi Wan flinched. It wasn't the first time they'd carjacked since the apocalypse, but it wasn't a sound they were quite used to. The cries of the undead and pure silence had become part of their daily lives.

Looking both ways, Anakin pulled away from the curb and exited the development. Travelling nearly 70 mph, they made their way to US-222 in no time. The freeway had been hastily abandoned in the midst of the apocalypse. Trash littered the sides of the road. Cars sat abandoned in the middle of the freeway. Dead bodies were scattered across what little space was left.

Maneuvering the Escalade through the tiniest spaces possible, Anakin and Obi Wan spent most of the car ride in silence. It wasn't until they made it to I-76 when Obi Wan finally spoke up.

"We got lucky," he said.

Anakin grunted. His eyes hadn't left the road since they made it out of Lancaster and his hands were still positioned at 10 and 2 on the steering wheel. His entire body was tense and his eyes were alert, as if he were waiting for something bad to happen.

"The last time we found a car, we attracted a whole herd," Obi Wan continued. "I was surprised to see that development deserted."

Anakin grunted again.

Obi Wan got the message. But now was the first time in a while they'd had alone time, time to speak with one another. Obi Wan knew Anakin's nightmares were becoming more frequent. He had heard him last night, tossing and turning in his sleep, begging for forgiveness. It was one of the more tame nights in recent memory. But every morning Anakin would wake up and he would never discuss it. It was as if it never happened. He'd bottle it up and move on.

But Obi Wan was never one to let him do that. As much as he knows Anakin hates talking about his nightmares, Obi Wan forces it out of him eventually. Even if the result means that Anakin will walk a couple feet behind him and give him the silent treatment, Obi Wan usually feels satisfied knowing about Anakin's internal suffering. If they're going to be traveling together, it only seems right to know.

Anakin floored it down the turnpike as a surprisingly vacant stretch of road appeared in the front of them. The Escalade roared with excitement, happy that it was finally getting some time on the road. Out of the corner of his eye, Obi Wan noticed Anakin nervously tapping the steering wheel with his thumbs. He knew that whatever his dream was last night, it was currently ripping Anakin apart from the inside out.

Now was Obi Wan's chance. He'd spent enough time with Anakin over the years to know when something was bothering him.

"You wanna talk about it?" Obi Wan inquired casually as he gazed out the passenger side window.

"There's nothing to talk about," Anakin answered with a slight shrug. His eyes were still trained on the road but Obi Wan noticed his shoulders tense up.

"You've been having nightmares," Obi Wan replied, his eyes still fixated on the blurring landscape beyond his window.

Anakin reached for the radio dials and fiddled with the controls. He found nothing but static. "I'm _fine_ ," he spat viciously.

Getting any response from Anakin was like pulling teeth, difficult and painful. From a stranger's perspective, it may seem like Obi Wan was antagonizing him but he was only trying to help him.

"You mustn't linger on the past, Anakin," Obi Wan said, finally prying his eyes away from the window.

"I'm _not_ ," Anakin whined childishly. His grip on the steering wheel strengthened though his gaze on the road never faltered.

For a few seconds, the duo stayed silent and still before Anakin returned to fiddling with the radio. Obi Wan knew he was searching for some sort of sign, some sort of hope, but both of them knew it would never come.

"I think about her a lot," Anakin finally said while still fiddling with the radio.

"Your mother?"

Anakin stayed silent. Obi Wan took that as a yes. "I always wonder how it happened and why everything went wrong."

"You couldn't prevent your mother from getting killed, Anakin."

With a sigh, Anakin takes his hand off the radio dial and returns it to the steering wheel. Of course Obi Wan would think he was talking about his mother. Though his mom is always in the back of his mind, there's someone else who's always lingering in the crevices of his mind.

And he wasn't entirely sure if that meant she was dead or still alive.

* * *

The sun is dipping below the horizon as Obi Wan and Anakin speed down the Schuylkill Expressway. The Escalade's gas tank is nearly on empty. It won't be long until the SUV gives up on them.

Anakin has returned to fiddling with the radio while Obi Wan gets some sleep. He's not sure why he keeps doing it. He has checked every radio station almost three times since they got in the car over an hour ago. Though he's only setting himself up for disappointment, the radio static does provide a certain comfort in the eerie silence between him and Obi Wan. He takes his hand off the radio knob for a second, only to turn onto the Benjamin Franklin Expressway, before returning to it.

As he speeds down the Benjamin Franklin Expressway, Anakin notices the lack of cars, debris, and dead bodies in Philadelphia. Which is odd considering him and Obi Wan used to enjoy calling Philadelphia "Filthadelphia." How ironic.

Anakin notices the lack of roaming undead as well. Either Philadelphia had been spared in the apocalypse or they were hiding, waiting for their prey to come out and play. He supposed it was the latter.

As he turns the corner onto Broad Street, he hears it. It's overpowered by the static but he can hear it.

 _Take me to church_.

 _I'll worship like a dog in a shrine of your lies_.

Static.

 _Offer me that deathless death._

More static.

He must be hearing things. There's no way this is happening.

After the shock sets in, he reaches across the console and shakes Obi Wan. He's startled, jumping awake with a start.

"Anakin, everything alright?"

"Do you hear that?"

 _If I'm a pagan of the good times,_

 _My lover's the sunlight_.

Static.

"Someone's broadcasting," Obi Wan states in shock.

"I know," Anakin replies with a grin.

"What station is it?"

"104.5."

 _Drain the whole sea._

 _Get something shiny._

Static.

"I knew it. I knew it!" Anakin exclaims. "I knew there had to be survivors out here! I knew –."

"Anakin, look out!"

He barely has time to react, cutting the wheel sharply, but it's too late. He has plowed into a group of undead, rolling the Escalade onto its side, then its roof, and repeat. The car flips several times before coming to a stop at the intersection of Broad and Spring Garden.

His shoulder aches. His ears are ringing. There's a throbbing pain in his leg and there's something hot and sticky on the right side of his face. But nothing can compare to the sight that he sees just beyond the totaled Escalade.

An entire herd, about 100 zombies, is advancing on the Escalade. His eyesight begins to blur as he hears the next few lines.

 _That looks tasty._

 _That looks plenty._

 _This is hungry work._

 _Take me to church._

What a cruel, cruel world they live in.

* * *

 **Uh oh O_O. Will Anakin and Obi Wan make it out alive? I promise not to take two weeks to update, especially since I already have the next chapter planned out. In the meantime, please leave a review if you have the time! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers! Here I have the next chapter for you guys and I am particularly proud of it. Not only is it the longest chapter I have written for this fic so far but it is chock full of goodness (a.k.a. flashbacks. Hence the italicized bits.) And for those of you that have read my other fics (if you are a reader of my other fics and have stuck with me for this chapter) you should know that music plays a big part of my writing so this fic is no exception. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song lyrics later on in this chapter. They belong to Lady Gaga.**

* * *

 _His car is packed to the roof (and then some) with all of his necessary and valuable belongings. He hoists one more bag onto his shoulder and he steps out the front door with his mother in tow._

 _He doesn't want to leave home. He doesn't want to leave her. But it is for the best and that's what he has to keep reminding himself._

 _They hesitate at the driver's side door of his 2007 Honda Pilot, staring at each other in silence, unsure of what to say. It's not goodbye, but it feels like it is. He's never been away from home for so long, nor has he ever been away by himself. He always went where she went. Now this time, he had to leave her behind._

 _Finally, she breaks the silence, cupping his face in her hands, smiling softly. "Anakin, I'm so proud of you."_

 _He's leaving for a job in the Secret Service. Top security clearance. It's kind of a big deal. Obi Wan helped him out. He'd been in the Secret Service for years, serving and protecting past presidents, and now he was being promoted to serving at the White House under Ruwee Naberrie, the newly elected president of the United States._

" _You can come with me," Anakin proclaims. "We can figure this out together."_

 _Shmi Skywalker shakes her head. "This is what you're meant to do. And you're meant to do it without me."_

 _Solemnly, Anakin nods his head._

 _Without another word, he opens the driver's side door and climbs in, tossing his final bag into the backseat. He shoves the keys in the ignition and his mother takes a few steps backwards. The car roars to life, excited about the adventure that awaits them. He buckles up and then glances out the window. His mother is staring back at him, calm as ever, but her eyes are glistening with tears._

 _He offers a weak wave to her and she reciprocates. With that, he backs out of their driveway, straightens his car, and heads down the road._

 _He wants to look back. He wants to turn around. But there's no turning back now._

* * *

The song has changed to some type of ballad that Anakin doesn't recognize. The growling has intensified. The aches and pains in his body have only gotten worse. But Anakin can't seem to find the energy to move, to talk, to think.

He hasn't heard from Obi Wan and he wonders if he's still alive. Or maybe he's in that state of in-between like Anakin, partially delirious, partially unconscious. It might even be the shock that has him in this weird, delirious and unconscious state.

They'd made it this far and this is how it's going to end, as dinner for the undead.

How melancholy.

* * *

 _He hasn't seen her in ten years and she hasn't changed in the slightest._

 _Him and Obi Wan are overseeing a visit from a group of local high school students. They are to be seen but not heard, and must only take action should there be an immediate threat. But Anakin can't help but keep his eyes on Padm_ _é_ _the entire time._

 _Their reunion was just as awkward as ever. The last time they had met, Anakin had been taking shelter under a dessert cart while his mother apologized repeatedly that this is not how she raised her son to act. Padm_ _é h_ _ad merely laughed it off before introducing herself to Anakin, to which he had asked her if she was an angel._

 _This time around was no different. She recognized him the moment he approached her._

" _Ani?" she said with a grin. He stepped forward, proud that she had recognized him. "My goodness you've grown."_

" _So have you," Anakin said. "Grown more beautiful, I mean."_

 _Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Obi Wan shift uncomfortably._

" _For the president's daughter, I mean."_

 _More like open mouth, insert foot._

 _Nonetheless, Padm_ _é_ _had grinned shyly. "Anakin, you'll always be that little boy underneath the dessert cart."_

 _Fuck. Friendzoned._

 _Now, as he stands in the corner of the room, shoulder to shoulder with other Secret Service agents, he can't help but continue to gaze upon her beauty. She's wonderful with the visiting students, almost as if they're all best friends from school. Her smile is radiant as ever and everyone in the room is enchanted by her presence._

 _He's only 19; she's almost 24. He's working for the Secret Service while she's pursuing her Master's degree in International Relations at New York University. She's one of the most well known people on the planet and he's just a lowly serviceman._

 _Even if he works his way to the top of the totem pole, he realizes he has no chance with the President's daughter._

* * *

They're gaining on them, moving in synchronicity.

Obi Wan hasn't made a sound since Anakin wrecked the car and now they're running out of time. Both of their seatbelts have buckled, making it difficult to release the strap.

 _You need to act_ , Anakin thinks to himself.

He shakes his head, as if to ward off all the wooziness, and then reaches over to Obi Wan. He presses two fingers to his neck. He feels a pulse, but it's weak. He knows he can't carry Obi Wan while fending off a herd.

He needs to act and he needs to do it fast.

* * *

 _It's the first time he's allowed to go off by himself, without Obi Wan by his side. To Anakin's surprise, he's been assigned to protect Padm_ _é_ _while she's away at school._

 _He'd never been to New York City in all his years that him and his mother had moved from place to place. But now he was here, babysitting the President's daughter._

 _Padm_ _é_ _talked his ear off the entire car ride but Anakin didn't mind one bit. He could listen to her voice all day. She's excited about the new journey. She'd taken a year off after graduating from Georgetown University with a Bachelor of Arts in Political Science to teach English to grade school students in France. Now that she's back in the States, she's ready to tackle a new challenge._

 _They arrive outside the townhouse that Padm_ _é_ _will live in during the semester. It's a beautiful brick townhouse located in the heart of Greenwich Village. Green vines snake up and around the rod iron windowpanes and around the railings on the front porch. It's a three bedroom, two-and-a-half bath townhouse with a kitchen, living room, dining room, and study. It's more than enough for a first year graduate student._

 _They start to unload the car and Padm_ _é_ _insists on helping but Anakin refuses. It's absolutely unnecessary. Plus, he insists._

 _Padm_ _é_ _merely shrugs and mounts the front steps to the townhouse with her backpack and handbag in tow. He watches her disappear into the townhouse before looking at the sight in front of him. Suitcases, boxes, duffle bags._

 _How much could one girl possibly need?_

* * *

He acts quickly, reaching for the knife in Obi Wan's boot. Carefully, he cuts his own belt first and lowers himself onto the roof (technically, now the floor) of the car before helping Obi Wan down. Obi Wan moans in discomfort as Anakin hoists him onto the ground.

Shards of glass crackle under their weight. Anakin shifts in the tight space, positioning Obi Wan near the passenger side door for an escape. He reaches inside his jacket and his fingers curl around the cold, rough metal of his only hope.

* * *

 _Every day was the same routine. Wake up, follow Padm_ _é_ _, eat, sleep, repeat. He was almost always up hours before her, ready for the day long before her alarm clock goes off for the first time. She typically hits the snooze button three times until she actually drags herself out of bed._

 _Her classes are boring. The material for discussion nearly puts Anakin to sleep. But the look of pure fascination on Padm_ _é_ _'s face entices Anakin. This is what brings her happiness, and that's enough to make Anakin happy._

 _She doesn't have very many friends at school, and she claims that it doesn't matter, that the education is what's most important. Yet somehow, Anakin finds himself escorting her to study groups, coffee dates, and group project meetings. He hadn't exactly anticipated this journey being all about work._

 _Every so often, Padm_ _é_ _would ask him to join her for dinner, which meant eating from Chinese take-out boxes on the floor of the study while Padm_ _é_ _studied her notes intently. It wasn't exactly ideal for Anakin, but he settled for it._

 _However, after a while, Anakin realized that this routine they had was something unlike any other. Despite their lack of communication, they were finding out minor yet interesting details about one another. For example, Padm_ _é h_ _ad a habit of twisting strands of her hair around her finger while she studied. He wasn't sure if it was a nervous habit or just something she did mindlessly. Either way, it was pretty adorable._

 _Though he figured Padm_ _é_ _only had eyes for her studies, he was quite wrong. When he wasn't looking, she'd catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye to study him. After a few nights of studying Anakin, she figured she was in the wrong academic program. What the hell was she doing in International Relations anyways? Based on her studies of Anakin, she figured psychology could've been a better fit for her._

 _She had told herself not to lose focus. She was here for school and only school. However, it was a little difficult with Anakin always staring, protecting, and hovering over her. Even though he was only doing his job, it made her feel uncomfortable._

 _And she wasn't exactly sure why._

* * *

He's dragging Obi Wan out of the passenger side window. He had dumped their last bottle of clean water on him and now he was slowly regaining consciousness. He hoped he would be fully awake by the time they had to run. Anakin could only support him so far.

The herd was almost near the car, which was serving as a flimsy barrier between the herd and Anakin and Obi Wan. Their moans were growing louder and Anakin could've sworn he heard the crack of one of the zombie's bones. The sound was sickening and it nearly sent a shiver up Anakin's spine.

A moan escaped Obi Wan's lips as his eyelids fluttered. Anakin crouched down next to Obi Wan and gently tapped Obi Wan's cheek.

"Obi Wan, I need you to wake up," Anakin whispered. Obi Wan moaned again. "I'm not kidding," Anakin added. "Just for five minutes, until we can find shelter."

Obi Wan moaned again and Anakin's heart began to race. He looked up and saw that the herd was about ten feet away from the totaled Escalade.

 _Shit_.

* * *

 _He catches her sneaking out one night in mid-October._

 _It's midterms week and she's been studying non-stop. She's holed up in her bedroom or the study and she eats dinner alone. The only sign that Anakin has that she's still there is the occasional page turn or the click of her pen._

 _However, on this particular night, she's unusually loud. She's slamming her dresser drawer and opening her closet door constantly. When the noises cease, Anakin decides to investigate. He mounts the stairs and turns the corner at its peak but finds her bedroom empty. He rushes down the stairs, only to find her slipping out the window of the living room._

" _Where do you think you're going?" Anakin presses._

" _Out," Padm_ _é_ _simply replies._

" _Not without me."_

 _Padm_ _é_ _scoffs. "I'm going out whether you like it or not. And quite frankly, you're not coming with me."_

" _Where exactly are you going to go?" Anakin inquires._

" _Out," Padm_ _é_ _answers simply, sarcastically._

 _Anakin sighs. "I can't let you go alone."_

" _Well you're not bringing the whole gang with you either," Padm_ _é_ _says, folding her arms across her chest. She's straddling the windowsill, one leg in and one leg out. She's dressed in a pair of dark jeans with a dark purple peplum top. Her hair is curled to perfection and she's wearing just a hint of makeup. Not that she needs it._

 _There are Secret Service agents positioned at every entrance, but the window that Padm_ _é_ _was attempting to escape from was in the perfect blind spot. She's smart. Too smart._

" _They don't have to know," Anakin answers slyly. This is his chance. "Now go," he says as he gives her a light shove. She slides out the window gracefully and he follows. His feet hit the ground and she puts a finger to her lips. He nods in understanding and follows her down the sidewalk. They keep their heads low as they head down the street, in search of an adventure for the night._

* * *

Obi Wan's awake now, but he's not necessarily alert. He says his head is a little woozy and he's having trouble focusing his eyesight. Either way, he's awake and Anakin can at least guide him down the road until they're far enough away from the herd.

He instructs Obi Wan to stand and so he does and prepares for the worst. Anakin reaches into his coat once more and pulls out his last grenade. He'd been saving it since they left Pittsburgh. Now was the right time to use it.

He looks at Obi Wan and he nods in understanding. So he pulls the ring, tosses the grenade, and they both run.

* * *

 _They find themselves at a bar in Midtown after hailing a cab three blocks from the townhouse._

 _Anakin isn't old enough to legally drink yet but Padm_ _é_ _says they don't card so he's in the clear. He orders a beer and she orders a mojito, as well as a round of tequila shots for the both of them. Padm_ _é_ _interjects when Anakin insists on picking up the tab but he's not having any of it. If this is by any chance a date, he's not letting her pay._

 _They both take their shots at the bar before finding a booth to sit and nurse their respective drinks. They mostly sit in silence, sipping their drinks while scanning the bar for familiar faces or immediate threats. When they're both finished, Anakin offers to get her another drink while he's getting another beer. She asks for a tequila sunrise and he nods._

 _He returns to the bar and orders Padm_ _é_ _'s drink, as well as another beer. The bartender eyes him suspiciously and Anakin fears that he knows he's not 21. Nonetheless, he prepares their drinks, slams them down on the counter, and asks for the name on the tab._

 _Anakin returns to their booth just as Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" starts blasting over the sound system. He sets Padm_ _é_ _'s drink in front of her but she's out of her seat in a flash._

 _Without a word, she's pulling him onto the dance floor, grinning mischievously. He hates dancing. He hates today's popular music. It's all garbage. But he can't deny her. Her enthusiasm is rather adorable._

I want your ugly,

I want your disease.

I want your everything,

As long as it's free.

Love, love love, I want your love.

 _He has no idea how to dance. To be quite honest, he thinks he looks silly. But in the throng of people, he knows no one else is watching except Padm_ _é. So what if he makes an ass out of himself in front of Padmé_ _? It most certainly wouldn't be the first time._

I want your drama,

The touch of your hand.

I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand.

I want your love,

Love, love, love

I want your love.

 _She grabs his hand and he pulls her close to him. She shouts something; he can't quite hear. He thinks she says she loves this song but he's not sure. She grins from ear-to-ear. Anakin figures this is the most fun she's had in a long time and he's glad he's here to witness it._

I want your love,

And I want your revenge.

You and me could write a bad romance.

I want your love,

And all your lover's revenge.

You and me could write a bad romance.

 _He lets her do a twirl before she comes reeling back to him, slamming against his chest. She takes his breath away in the process, literally and figuratively. She giggles and Anakin thinks the alcohol is hitting her already._

 _They dance to the song a little longer, never quite crossing paths. She's stretched out as far as their arms can reach before she lets go and sways her hips to the beat. He offers his hand to her and she takes it. He gives her another twirl before releasing her yet again._

 _Gaga sings the bridge and Padm_ _é_ _stomps towards him, determined. He's not sure if she's too into song at this point, too drunk, or a combination of both._

I want your love,

And I want your revenge.

I want your love,

I don't wanna be friends.

 _She sings it into his ear but it's almost like she means it. Her palms are on his chest and his hands find their way to her waist._

Je veux ton amour,

Et je veux ta revenge.

Je veux ton amour,

I don't wanna be friends!

 _And then they're kissing in the middle of the dance floor. It's electric. Their bodies mold into one while their lips move in sync with the other. It's like they're the other half of a whole, two pieces of a puzzle._

 _They've tuned out the rest of the song until Gaga is shouting "Want your bad romance!" for the final time. The song switches to Rihanna's "Disturbia" and the crowd has switched to a new rhythm, one that Anakin and Padm_ _é_ _aren't in sync with._

 _They pull away from each other and stare into each other's eyes for a second. Anakin smirks and Padm_ _é_ _looks away sheepishly. They're caught in the middle of the fray so Anakin leads Padm_ _é_ _out of the crowd, locking fingers with her as tight as possible._

 _They emerge from the crowd and head back to their table. But out of the corners of their eyes, they notice something. Or more like_ someone _. They freeze, paralyzed with fear._

 _Standing at the bar, with his hands on his hips and a disappointed look on his face, is Obi Wan Kenobi._

 _Busted._

* * *

The grenade detonates and Obi Wan and Anakin stumble for a second. The explosion has rocked them a bit, but they don't stop. For a second, Anakin glances over his shoulder to see the Escalade and half of the herd in flames. They've slowed them down for a second but they'll come for them and there will be more. No doubt their little act will attract more.

They barrel down Broad Street. Anakin is a few feet ahead of Obi Wan, who is limping but highly alert nonetheless.

"Anakin, there!" Obi Wan shouts as he points to something off in the distance. Anakin looks up and notices the historic Divine Lorraine in the distance. He'd visited it with Obi Wan the last time they'd been in Philadelphia. Anakin had thought it was such a shame how such a beautiful building had been reduced to its ramshackle state. Now, it was one of the last buildings still in top form.

It is then that Anakin pushes himself harder. His feet pound the pavement. His heart pumps faster. He needs to make it to the Divine Lorraine before he becomes the herd's dinner.

* * *

 _Padm_ _é_ _and Anakin are seated on the couch as Obi Wan paces in front of them, scolding them like schoolchildren. The rest of the Secret Service agents have congregated in the living room as well but remain stoic and expressionless._

" _What were you two thinking?!" Obi Wan exclaims. He poses it as a question but Anakin and Padm_ _é_ _know he doesn't want an answer. "Padm_ _é_ _, I'm disappointed in you."_

 _Padm_ _é_ _hangs her head, defeated. She never exhibits this type of behavior and she never will again._

 _And then, Obi Wan turns to Anakin. "And_ you! _" he exclaims. "How unprofessional!"_

" _I'm sorry, Obi Wan," Anakin mumbles as he hangs his head as well._

" _You're lucky I can save your ass. The agency is not happy but they're going to let you off with a warning," Obi Wan says. "But_ do not _step out of line – and against my orders – again."_

" _Yes Obi Wan."_

 _He hangs his head as Obi Wan turns on his heel and storms out of the room. The rest of the Secret Service agents follow with the exception of one. Once they're alone, Anakin reaches over and slips his hand into Padm_ _é_ _'s but she doesn't reciprocate. Instead, she stands from the couch, announces she's going to bed, and marches out of the room._

 _So much for progress._

* * *

They bust open the last window that's intact on the Divine Lorraine's ground floor. They both moan in discomfort as they hoist themselves through the window but successfully enter through the window nonetheless. Once they're in, they board the window up and erase any traces that they've been there to throw the herd off of their trail.

Anakin produces a flashlight from his backpack and shines it throughout the dark and dank room. They're standing in a bathroom, as if they couldn't already tell from the smell. They press the collars of their jackets to their noses as they cross the room to the exit.

Obi Wan is about to open the door when it suddenly flies open. Anakin drops the flashlight and reaches for the handgun in the back pocket of his jeans. Obi Wan does the same. They're blinded by their opponent's light but they don't falter in their defense.

It's only when someone steps forward does Anakin lower his weapon.

"Ani?"

* * *

 **Oh boy, who could it be?! Let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello dear readers! I am enjoying all the review, follows, and favorites you are giving me for this story. I'm such a fan of this chapter. I wrote bits and pieces of this out while I was working about a week ago. Be prepared. There's so much fluff here, you may puke. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Time stands still.

Once Anakin lowers his weapon, no one moves. Obi Wan still has his gun pointed at their enemies but his eyes are fixed on the person that has stepped forward. They don't speak. They just stare. Anakin's blinded by their opponents enormous spotlight but he can see her clear as day.

Padmé's brown eyes are fixated on Anakin, shocked that he's actually standing in front of her. She'd assumed he'd died, succumbed to the sickness that wiped out the planet. How stupid could she be? Anakin had always been a fighter. Of course there was no exception this time around.

Eventually, their enemies lower their weapons and someone switches out the spotlight for a flashlight. Someone else steps forward from the group and Anakin and Obi Wan recognize him as Captain Gregar Typho. He puts a hand on Padmé's shoulder and it's the first time since she laid eyes on Anakin that she tears her gaze away from him.

Simply, she just nods.

"Obi Wan, Anakin, good to see you two alive," Captain Typho proclaims. Though technically no longer in charge at the time of the collapse of civilization, Captain Typho was the Major General at the John F. Kennedy Special Warfare Center and School. He had long been a close friend of Padmé's family so it only seemed right that he stick close to her in this dark time in United States history.

"Same to you, Gregar," Obi Wan says with a nod as he finally lowers his weapon. Obi Wan sighs before collapsing against the wall, sliding down with a whimper.

From the shadows, Sabé, one of Padmé's close childhood friends, rushes to Obi Wan's aid. However, brushes her off, claiming he's fine, just exhausted.

"Obi Wan, you need to have your ribs checked out," Anakin says, prying his eyes away from Padmé for the first time since laying eyes on her.

"We have plenty of supplies. We can help," Captain Typho explains.

Reluctantly, Obi Wan allows Sabé and Dormé, another one of Padmé's friends, to help him up and lead him out of the room. Captain Typho follows, leaving Padmé and Anakin alone in the dank bathroom.

They stand in silence. The sounds echoing off the walls are the sounds of their shallow breathing and the _plink-plink_ of a leak in the ceiling hitting the tiled floor.

"You're bleeding," Padmé says, speaking first.

"I'll be alright," Anakin mumbles, dropping his gaze to the ground.

He doesn't notice her step towards him. The next thing he knows, she's pressing a cloth to the wound on his temple. He hisses, pulling away from her, but she apologizes and gingerly reapplies the cloth to staunch his wound.

"Where else are you hurt?" Padmé asks.

"I can take care of myself."

Padmé shoots him a nasty look. "How long is it gonna take for you to be honest with me?"

Anakin contemplates ignoring her snide comment. He's always had a problem being open with her, which is odd since she's the only person aside from his mother that he's loved. But he knows she's only trying to help. Therefore, he gives in.

With a shrug, he slides his jacket off and points to his shoulder. It's been aching since the wreck and he thinks there's a chance he dislocated it. Gently, Padmé touches his shoulder and he winces. Oh yes, he definitely did _something_ to it.

Carefully, Padmé takes him by the hand and guides him out of the bathroom and down the hall. He's not sure where she's taking him but he hopes it isn't with the others. He'd been enjoying the alone time with her that he's not quite ready to share her yet.

The round a corner and enter an empty stairwell. Anakin's not sure if he can manage a flight of stairs. He's starting to produce a limp and he remembers how his leg was in pain in the car too. But Padmé turns around and stares him down with her beautiful brown eyes. One look and she has him convinced he can manage it.

She takes him by the hand and leads him up the stairs. It's more than Anakin can manage and he finds himself slowing down at the top of the first set of steps. But Padmé waits for him and leads him up the next set when he's ready.

When they reach the top, he needs a second to catch his breath, gripping the wall to steady himself. All of his injuries are finally catching up with him. With the adrenaline wearing off, it was only a matter of time that he would start to feel all of his aches and pains to their capacity. She doesn't question him. She doesn't even harass him to hurry up. Instead, she stands there and waits with concern in her eyes.

When he's ready, she leads him out of the stairwell and down the hall. It's absolutely silent and for the first time, he wonders where they've taken Obi Wan. He wonders if he should've gone with him but he remembers that he's with people they can trust. He'll catch up with Obi Wan later.

Finally, Padmé steers him into a room with tan polka dot wallpaper and red, moldy carpet. There's a bed frame with a stained mattress right inside the door, which Padmé forces him to sit on while she retrieves her supplies from the other end of the room. She crosses to the other side, digs into a black leather handbag, and retrieves a first aid kit. He knows it's not going to be enough to tend to his wounds but at least it's something.

He notices she's made herself at home and he wonders how long they've been here. Despite the moldy carpet and stained mattress, the room smells faintly of her signature perfume. She has a fluffy sleeping area in the corner for herself, complete with two pillows, feather bed and two Sherpa blankets. There are two gas lamps on top of the bedside table, which also holds a few battered novels and a silver pavé watch from Michael Kors.

She returns and crouches down in front of him, rolling up his pant leg to reveal a nasty gash on his calf. He hisses at the pain and he wonders what he could have possibly cut himself on to receive a wound like this. She starts her work and he doesn't interrupt her. He remembers that sometimes it is just best to let her be. Every so often, the antiseptic stings and Anakin sucks a breath in between his teeth. Padmé apologizes but continues to work tediously.

After a while, she starts to finish up, throwing the soiled gauze and utensils into a plastic garbage bag. She says the wound on his leg wasn't deep enough to cut through to the muscle and bone but there's still a chance he could receive an infection. The ache in his shoulder is just a sprain so she produces one of her last Icy-Hot patches from her kit and applies it to his aching shoulder. Finally, she cleans up the cut on his temple though there's a chance he could be concussed.

"Thank you Dr. Amidala," Anakin mumbles as she wraps up her used materials and tosses it into the hall. He attempts to stand but his leg protests and he collapses onto the dirty mattress. A cloud of dust erupts around him and he coughs, ridding the dirty debris from his lungs. Suddenly, Padmé's cozy corner looks so inviting.

She appears in front of him again and this time, she looks annoyed. He knows she just worked hard to patch him up so the diagnosis may be to take it easy. But Anakin can never sit still.

She's still staring him down and he's starting to feel uncomfortable. "What?" he grumbles.

"No text, no call," she says simply.

"Oh I'm sorry. In case you didn't notice, civilization collapsed, Padmé," Anakin replies haughtily, full of sarcasm.

"I mean before that," she replies calmly.

He knows what this is about. He had run off to check on his mom when she hadn't answered any of his letters or returned any of his phone calls. He had only left a note in the study of Padmé's townhouse in Georgetown, hoping that she would find it eventually. He left a voicemail for Obi Want to let him know where he was headed but ignored every call from him from that point on.

"How was I supposed to know, Ani?" Padmé says, throwing her hands up in the air. "I mean honestly, we were headed to Cape Cod that weekend and you just up and leave."

"I know, I know," he interjects apologetically. And he means it.

"And then the virus hits and I don't know if you're alive or dead. Seriously Ani!" she wails, her voice cracking as she utters his name. "Phone lines worked for at least a month after civilization collapsed. You could've _called_."

"Okay, okay," Anakin says. He stands quickly and the room spins. He reaches out for something to steady himself and he finds himself in Padmé's arms.

"Anakin, what did I say about getting up?" She sounds annoyed with him and he decides maybe, for once in his life, he should obey her orders.

"Sorry," he slurs. His vision is still blurry but somehow, he feels his body moving across the room. He feels Padmé's hands still on him so he assumes she's guiding him to her makeshift sleeping quarters. She slowly lowers him onto the feather bed and it's like lying on a cloud.

Padmé falls silent and he feels his boots slip off his feet. "You need rest," she says simply.

"I can sleep somewhere else," Anakin says, slurring his words. For the first time in a while, he feels everything catch up with him. Despite the good night's rest he had in the barn (with the exception of the nightmare about his mother), he feels like he hasn't really rested in a long time.

"Don't be silly," she says. The feather bed shifts and he feels her presence next to him. He wants to open his eyes but his eyelids are weighed down with sleep and exhaustion. He senses hesitation in her, like she's not quite sure what to do with her body next to his. He wants to reach out and pull her close, let her know it's okay, but he's already in that half-asleep stupor.

He's nearly succumbed to the darkness when he feels her snake an arm across his chest, her fingertips resting at the base of his ribcage. Through the thin fabric of his t-shirt, he knows she can feel it.

The rough, scar tissue of a gunshot wound.

* * *

 _Following their encounter with Obi Wan, Anakin and Padm_ _é_ _don't quite acknowledge one another until it's time for Padm_ _é_ _to return home for Thanksgiving break._

 _In silence he helps her pack up her belongings for the weeklong break and then carries them out to the car. She has a busy schedule ahead of her upon her arrival home. Her first stop is the Kennedy Center, where her, her father, and her mother will attend the first performance of_ The Nutcracker _for the season. It's a tradition, Padm_ _é_ _says, and Anakin knows he'll have to attend as well for security purposes._

 _When they arrive back at the White House, Padm_ _é_ _heads straight for the Oval Office, where she finds her father hard at work. Despite the pile of work he has in front of him, he gets up and greets his only daughter._

 _Anakin leaves them in peace and goes to find Obi Wan, hoping that he's cooled off from the incident back in October. He finds him pacing the perimeter of the Jacqueline Kennedy Garden. Once Anakin approaches him, he knows that Obi Wan is still disappointed in him. His cold, distant demeanor towards him has Anakin stepping back a few paces._

" _I trust you're prepared for this evening," Obi Wan says to Anakin, not quite looking him in the eye._

" _Absolutely," Anakin replies simply._

" _I'm still disappointed in you, Anakin," Obi Wan says and Anakin feels a tinge of guilt. But at the same time, Obi Wan has always been hard on him._

" _I promise I won't slip up tonight, Obi Wan," Anakin reassures him. "Tonight is strictly business and only business."_

 _For the first time, Obi Wan tears his eyes away from the dying garden and looks at Anakin. Without a word, he nods in understanding and heads to the West Wing for a meeting._

 _The ballet will simply bore him and Anakin will be stationed close but yet far away from Padm_ _é_ _. Her parents will be present so he must be on his best behavior. For the first time in his life, he may actually keep his word._

* * *

 _The curtain drops and the performance receives thunderous applause._

 _Anakin yawns and stretches his arms above his head. A few joints crack and he feels his muscles waking up. He's been slouched against the wall by the door for almost three hours. He's ready to go home._

 _The President and his family rise from their seats in the VIP box and turn to exit. Anakin and Obi Wan exit the box first, checking to see if the coast is clear. They usher the family through and guide them to the Kennedy Center's private exit._

 _The air is frigid and there's a light breeze kicking up. A slight cloud cover prevents the moon from shining through the darkness. A cold front will be bringing some snow showers throughout the week with potential for accumulation on Thanksgiving Day._

 _They think they're in the clear as their car pulls up to the exit but they don't notice her sticking to the shadows. But Anakin senses something is wrong. Everything has gone too smoothly up to this point._

 _He reacts before anyone else. He sees the gun before anyone else. He moves before anyone else. It's meant for the President but it's pointed right at Padm_ _é_ _. So he dives in front of her just as the gun goes off and the bullet hits him in the ribs._

 _He hits the ground in a heap, blood spilling from his chest and working its way up his throat. It's clipped his lung. He has no doubt about it. He rests his head on the cold, hard ground and stares up at the moonless sky._

 _He hears people fleeing frantically, panicking in the chaos. He hears that the rest of the team has pursued the shooter and Obi Wan has gotten the President, his wife, and Padm_ _é_ _to safety._

 _His vision starts to blur when Obi Wan shows up at his side. He reassures Anakin that everything will be okay, that help is on its way. Black spots begin filling his vision just as Padm_ _é_ _'s name escapes his lips. And then he slips in the dark abyss._

* * *

 _She shows up at the hospital an hour after she hears that Anakin is out of surgery._

 _It's foolish of her to sneak out. They'd been on lockdown since her father's assassination attempt, though many claimed the shooter had been pointing the gun at her. It won't be long until they notice her absence. Panic will ensue. She doesn't mind the punishment that will come with it, despite being a grown adult._

 _The hospital is in total chaos. Patients are scared. Nurses are frazzled. Visitors are panicked. The news is on every television and all the nurses are scrolling through the news on their smartphones. Luckily, Padm_ _é_ _plows through the crowds unnoticed, determined to get some news on Anakin._

 _Eventually, she finds Obi Wan, slumped in a chair, his hands covering his face. He looks like he's aged ten years. The stress has definitely taken a toll on him. She feels like she should leave him alone and search for Anakin herself, but Obi Wan is her best bet to getting news quickly and efficiently._

 _She swallows the lump in her throat and approaches Obi Wan. "How is he?" she breathes, pulling her sweatshirt hood down._

 _He's surprised to see her there but too exhausted to protest her presence. Obi Wan sighs. "He's stable. The bullet clipped his lung but he should pull through."_

" _That's…good," she says hesitantly, but only because she's holding back. He can't know. "Do you mind…umm, d-do you think I could see him?"_

" _Padm_ _é_ _, you should probably go home. Your father and mother will worried about you," Obi Wan interjects._

" _Just for five minutes," she presses. "Please, Obi Wan? He saved my life."_

 _Obi Wan sighs in defeat but leads her down the hall nonetheless. It's dimly lit and far from the chaos. The silence is eerie and nearly has Padm_ _é_ _bolting for the door._

 _Before she knows it, they've stopped outside a patient's room with glass windows and doors. Beyond the streak-free windows, she sees him. He's hooked up to various machines to monitor his health. Tubes and wires snake around his pale and fragile body. His torso is bare with the exception of the snow-white bandage wrapped around his wound._

" _You have five minutes, Padm_ _é_ _," Obi Wan says. "No more than that."_

 _Padm_ _é_ _nods in understanding and then slips into the room. She never really thought she would get this far so she's not quite sure what to do. She finds herself traveling across the room and pulling a chair to Anakin's bedside. She hesitates to grab his hand – he looks so fragile – but she cradles his hand in both of hers anyways._

" _Ani," she whimpers, "why would you do something so stupid?"_

 _She hoped that coming in to see him, touching him, talking to him, would wake him up. Or elicit some type of reaction. Only if just for a second, just so Padm_ _é_ _could know that he is okay. But so far, no success._

" _It wasn't supposed to be this way," Padm_ _é continues_ _as she gingerly cradles Anakin's hand between her own. "If it was my time, it was my time. I don't want to see you suffer when it should be me."_

 _She had hoped that by this point, he would've responded. A twitch of the finger. An involuntary grunt._ Something _._

 _Instead, something stirs inside her. The coldness between them since the incident with Obi Wan was only for their well-being. But despite distance and the coldness, Padm_ _é_ _couldn't deny what she felt for the boy under the dessert cart._

" _Ani, I love you."_

 _The words escape her lips before she even realizes what she's saying. Tears well up in her eyes and her grip on his hand tightens. She never wants to let go._

 _Obi Wan taps on the glass – one, two, three times – and then signals to his watch. Her time is up. Carefully, she lays his hand back down on the bed and wipes her tears. She rises from her chair and takes two steps when she hears it, a low mumble._

" _I…"_

 _She freezes and spins around on her heel, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes._

" _I thought…" he mumbles again._

 _She rushes to his bedside, unsure if she's even heard him correctly or if she's even hearing him at all. It could be her imagination. Even so, she leans in, her ear nearly by his lips._

" _I thought…we had agreed…not to fall…in love."_

 _She laughs and she bites her lip as tears stream down her cheeks. She knows her time is up – Obi Wan's tapping on the glass again – but she leans in and kisses Anakin on the forehead. They were the silliest words but Padm_ _é_ _had never been so relieved in her life to hear them._

* * *

He's far too gone, succumbed to the darkness of slumber, but she's not the least bit tired. Her fingers trail up and down his body, feeling for all the scars and wounds of the past year. She makes it to the hollow of his neck when she notices the silver chain snaking underneath the collar of his t-shirt.

She gently pulls it out to reveal the silver band, small enough to fit around his ring finger. As if she found the other piece to the puzzle, she pulls out her own from beneath the collar of her shirt. However, this one is far more extravagant, a diamond princess-cut ring on a platinum band.

It's a promise of love. It's a promise of life together.

However much longer that may be.

* * *

 **Say whaaaaaaat? O_O I do enjoy reviews. You should leave one if you have the time :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello dear readers! Apologies for the delay in update again. I do enjoy your reviews, follows, and faves. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The sun rises over the Delaware River, casting shadows across the city of Philadelphia. Sunlight streams through the dusty and streak-stained windows of the Divine Lorraine. Dust and dirt dance in the air as the sunlight illuminates their existence.

Padmé's been awake for hours, watching Anakin sleep. The steady rise and fall of his chest has her mind at ease. For now.

But there are far worse things that have her mind in a jumble. Once Anakin wakes, will he be cold and distant towards her? Will he express the same love he had for her before the world collapsed? And on top of that, how much longer does she have with him? Padmé wasn't planning on leaving the Divine Lorraine quite yet, but what was _his_ agenda? Certainly he'd stick with Obi Wan and Padmé knows Obi Wan won't want to outstay his welcome. How much longer will she have with him? Days? Hours? _Minutes?_

She's pulled from her reveries as Anakin stirs beside her. She waits with bated breath, hoping to see those beautiful baby blues once again. He rolls onto his side and moans in discomfort. At this moment, she realizes she forgot to check his ribs last night. Either they're severely bruised or it's possible there are a few broken ones. She makes a mental note to make sure she checks him later.

He stirs again before his eyelids flutter open slowly. He's still drunk with sleep and his eyes are still focusing but she lets out a sigh of relief. She knows his eyesight has come into focus when a goofy grin spreads across his face. Oddly, she feels herself doing the same. The last time he had looked at her like that, it was five days before the apocalypse.

"I had hoped it wasn't all a dream," he mumbles as his eyes close. The grin is still plastered on his face, as is hers.

"No, no," she says, dropping her gaze. She hadn't noticed until now that she was clutching her ring, leaving imprints in the palm of her hand. "Definitely not a dream."

Suddenly, she feels his hand around hers, his fingers enveloping her fist. She looks up, only to lock eyes with those baby blues. Instinctively, as if he's sending her a telepathic message, she releases her grip of the ring, only to have it fall into the palm of his hand.

"I remember when I gave this to you," he says with a yawn.

As does she. Almost as if it were just yesterday.

* * *

 _It had been a hot day at the end of July on Lake Como._

 _As a graduation gift from her father, Padm_ _é_ _had been spending the month of July on Lake Como. It had been a long time since she'd had any leisure time. It had always been study, study, study. Work, work, work. For the first time in years, she felt like she could finally breathe._

 _In two weeks, she would start her position as an Intelligence Analyst at the CIA. For the time being, this trip to Italy was well needed but the thought of starting her new job soon was lingering in the back of her mind._

 _She had brought Cord_ _é_ _, Sab_ _é_ _, and_ _Dor_ _m_ _é_ _along to enjoy her vacation, but at the end of the day, Anakin was the only one that mattered. He had been assigned to protect her in Italy but a part of Padm_ _é_ _thinks he had requested the assignment. And that made her heart flutter._

 _Every night, after her girlfriends retired for the day, Anakin would spend the night in Padm_ _é_ _'s bed. Despite the gorgeous landscape, beautiful weather, and extravagant villa, the only time she felt truly relaxed was in the arms of Anakin Skywalker. Now as her time at Lake Como comes to a close, she finds herself facing the harsh reality that they must return to their normal lives. Living a lie, forever sticking to the shadows._

 _On their third to last day at Lake Como, Padm_ _é_ _'s girlfriends announce they're returning to the States early. Cord_ _é_ _has a wedding to attend. Sab_ _é_ _has to move into her new apartment in New Haven. Dorm_ _é_ _is backpacking part of the Appalachian Trail with her brother and his fianc_ _é_ _e. Padm_ _é_ _is disappointed – she's enjoyed their company – but at the same time, she's pleased with this outcome._

 _Therefore, she kisses them all on the cheeks, makes a promise to meet up with them again over the holidays, and bids them all farewell. She helps them load their belongings onto the ferry, which will shepherd them to the other end of the lake where a taxi will be awaiting their arrival to take them to the airport. Eventually, they board the ferry and Padm_ _é_ _shyly waves to them until the ferry disappears out of sight._

 _Almost instinctively, he appears behind her. She doesn't hear him approach. She only feels his arms snake around her waist and his lips on her neck. But she shrinks into him, her body melting into his and morphing into one._

 _Suddenly, she realizes how vulnerable they are. They're standing on the dock, clear as day. "Ani, someone will see," she breathes as he trails kisses down her neck to her collarbone._

" _I told everyone to go into the billiards room," Anakin whispers in her ear._

" _Okay but our neighbors."_

" _What neighbors?" he replies sarcastically. He was right. Who could possibly see them from across the lake or a mile down the road?_

 _They have the remainder of the vacation together, alone, aside from the rest of the Secret Service team. It seems like so much time, yet so very little, and they were going to cherish it while they had it._

 _On their second to last night at Villa de Balbianello, they ate dinner on the veranda as they watched the sun dip below the horizon, casting a beautiful palette of reds and yellows across the sky. They polished off their plates of clams and linguine and washed it down with a glass of Pinot Grigio._

 _They let their dinner digest before devouring their final course: dessert. Padm_ _é_ _was excited for dessert because they were having her favorite (gelato!) and it was real gelato. None of that crappy, knock-off garbage. As for Anakin, he was excited for an entirely different reason._

 _With his heart pounding, he reemerged from the dining room with two bowls of mint chocolate chip gelato. He wasn't exactly discreet with the placement of his surprise. He'd placed it dead center at the peak of her mountain of gelato. But he wasn't sure how she would react. Would she like the ring? Would she push it to the side and ignore it? Would she cry? Scream? Laugh?_

 _And as far as a speech was concerned, Anakin wasn't even prepared. If she started asking questions, he would be a blubbering mess. She should know he's never had a way with words so he hoped she kept her questions to a minimum._

 _He crossed the veranda and set his gelato down first before crossing to the other end of the table. His heart was in his throat, pounding with every step he took. The closer he drew, the more it raced._

 _Finally, he reached Padm_ _é_ _, and without looking her in the eye, set her gelato down in front of her and walked away. He could feel her eyes boring into his back, but after a couple seconds, he heard the_ clink _of silverware as she picked up her spoon._

 _He reached his place at the other end of the table and took a seat. Padm_ _é_ _had been particularly silent since he retreated to the other side of the table. He decides to look up and sees her staring into her gelato, mouth agape. A grin spreads across his face and he can't help but make a snarky comment._

" _Is your gelato alright?" he asks as he picks up his own spoon. He scoops a bit of gelato and feeds it into his mouth._

 _She looks up, her mouth still hanging open in shock. Quickly, she looks down again and plucks the ring from her bowl. "What is this?"_

" _That would be a ring, Padm_ _é_ _," Anakin answers sarcastically._

" _Yes, I can see that," she answers haughtily. "What is it for?"_

" _Oh it's for you," Anakin answers while feeding another glob of gelato into his mouth._

 _Padm_ _é_ _shakes her head with a smirk on her face. "Always full of surprises."_

 _He sets down his spoon and rises from his chair. He strides across the veranda and stops next to Padm_ _é_ _. She still has the ring positioned between her thumb and forefinger, a little bit of gelato still dripping from the band. He reaches for it and grabs a napkin to wipe the sticky dessert from it. And then he does the unthinkable._

 _Dropping to one knee, Anakin holds the ring up on display. Unlike before, he can't take his eyes off of Padm_ _é_ _. The adrenaline is pumping so quickly that his body is working on autopilot._

 _If she wasn't shocked before, Padm_ _é_ _was definitely shocked now. Her eyes are wider than walnuts and she's covering her mouth with one of her delicate hands. "Anakin."_

" _Padm_ _é_ _," he replies with a smirk._

 _She stares at him, wide-eyed, for a few more seconds before dropping her hands to her lap. Her mouth is still agape and she's still in shock, but he thinks most of it has subsided. Instead, she just shakes her head at him, as if she's not quite sure what to do with him._

" _Do I really have to ask the question?" Anakin says sarcastically._

" _You've never really been one to follow tradition," Padm_ _é_ _says with a shake of her head._

 _With a gigantic grin, he slips the ring on her finger. Before he can even say anything, she's out of her chair and into his arms._

 _And so, the next morning, they send the Secret Service agents to do some unnecessary errands so they can be alone. Padm_ _é_ _wears her favorite white dress – Dior, of course – and Anakin wears the nicest thing he owns. And together, in secret, they wed along the shores of Lake Como._

* * *

They stay in bed for a few more hours, enjoying each other's company. Anakin's feeling the full effects of his injuries and most of his body is stiff with pain. Padmé's glad he can't really move because it means he really has no choice but to stay. If he were in better physical condition, she's sure it would be a different story.

After a while, once the sun has reached its peak in the sky, they decide to travel down the corridor to the lounge. On their way down, Padmé explains that they've been holed up in the Divine Lorraine for about a month. They'd been traveling when just outside of Lansdale they were attacked by an unruly herd. They barely made it out alive and unfortunately, they lost Cordé.

"It was heartbreaking," Padmé says with a sigh as they round the corner. "We've kind just been here ever since."

They turned another corner and came face-to-face with a set of double doors. From the other side, they hear the muffled voices of a group of people. Anakin hesitates and Padmé can sense it. She stops and takes him by the hand, giving it a little squeeze as reassurance.

When he's ready, they step through the double doors. The room smells of mold and decay, like the rest of the crumbling Divine Lorraine. Much of the walls are covered in graffiti from the pre-apocalypse world and a few windows are busted open. A few billiards tables are still scattered among the room but none of them are in great shape. The legs are broken off of a few of them and cigarette burns cover the fabric in the tabletops.

Most of the recreational furniture seemed to take the brunt of the abuse for most of the other furniture seemed to fare better. Though the fabric of the couches and armchairs still harbored a moldy stench, the wooden legs and upholstery seemed to hold up following the Divine Lorraine's downfall and civilization's collapse.

As Anakin and Padmé stride into the room, Captain Typho and Obi Wan are engaged in light conversation, while Dormé and Sabé prepare some tea and light snacks. Captain Typho and Obi Wan cease their conversation when they notice Anakin and Padmé enter and instinctively, Padmé wrestles her hand from Anakin's.

"Ah the dead rises!" Captain Typho announces, raising his cup of tea in a toast.

"Ha ha, very funny," Padmé chortles sarcastically, crossing the room and flopping down in an armchair across from Obi Wan.

Awkwardly, Anakin stands on the other side of the room, shifting from one foot to the other and not quite meeting Obi Wan's gaze. It had been selfish of him not to check on Obi Wan after waking up. After all, Obi Wan had been his companion, his confidant, his _brother_ through this entire ordeal. To toss him aside for Padmé had been rather selfish.

"Anakin, come! Sit! Help yourself to some scones we found in a bakery outside of Bala Cynwyd," Captain Typho orders. He shifts on the couch to make room for Anakin. With a slight limp – his leg is hurting him more than yesterday – he makes his way across the room and collapses onto the couch. Immediately, Anakin feels like a weight is lifted off his shoulders.

"Obi Wan was just telling me about your travels," Captain Typho says.

Anakin shifts into a comfortable position and awkwardly clears his throat. "Oh, uh, yeah, it's been…interesting."

"To put it lightly," Obi Wan mutters, eyeing both him and Padmé suspiciously from across the sitting area.

The tension between them is almost palpable. Anakin had always suspected that Obi Wan knew about him and Padmé. To be quite honest, Anakin and Padmé weren't exactly subtle sometimes. But he knew Obi Wan felt more hurt than betrayed. Why couldn't Anakin just be honest with him? Even in the apocalypse, Obi Wan probably terrified him more than the undead.

"And, um, what's been going on with you guys?" Anakin asks, shifting the subject to Captain Typho and Padmé. He was curious to see how they'd made it this far, something he was eternally grateful for.

Captain Typho let out a long and strenuous breath. "Well it's been a journey. A rough one."

"I don't think rough even covers it," Padmé adds.

Captain Typho nods in silence and Obi Wan leans forward in his seat, cringing slightly. Anakin waits with bated breath. This is a story he's desperate to hear.

"Well, we were at Cape Cod, at the beach house," Padmé starts, ever so subtly throwing a nasty look in Anakin's direction, "My mother had been working on something lately. It was so time consuming. We didn't see her much.

"And at this point, the Mongolian Flu had started to spread," Padmé continues solemnly. "And it was spreading fast."

Anakin had always been fond of Padmé's mother. She was a highly respected executive at the World Health Organization and she was heavily involved with UNICEF. Her passion almost rivaled Padmé's father. When they both latched onto something, they never stopped until 110% was given. After a while, Anakin realized that this was where Padmé had gotten her intense drive for success.

"My mother knew about the Mongolian Flu before it actually became _the_ Mongolian Flu and she never actually told us that she'd been working on a cure."

Padmé pauses to allow everything to sink in. But in the silence that followed, she realized they wanted her to continue. "My father was the first to go," she continues, dropping her head. Anakin could see tears welling up in her eyes. She takes a deep breath and swallows before continuing. "We barricaded ourselves in the beach house for a bit and somehow managed to transmit a message to Mace Windu at the CIA.

"My mother let him know that she had the cure. And at this point, I had no idea that she had been slaving away at this after all this time. I actually thought to myself 'Oh my God we're going to be okay. We're actually going to be okay.'

"It was awfully ironic because they broke in somehow." They didn't need her to elaborate to know whom she meant by _they_. "We only had enough time to get coordinates from Mace for a rescue team that was coming for us before they reached the second floor. And that's when she shoved the instructions for the cure in my pocket and pushed me out the window."

Padmé stops again to collect her thoughts, her feelings. Anakin can suddenly see why his disappearance had been so hard on her. In the apocalypse, in just one sweep, she had lost her father, her mother, and – at the time – her husband. He knew the apocalypse would've been hard on anyone. It would've been an adjustment. But he never actually thought about the repercussions it would have had on the one person he truly loved.

"I got myself down from the ledge and stuck to the shadows to get myself to the _rendez-vous_ point," Padmé says, wiping a few tears from the corners of her eyes. "That's when I found Gregar with Sabé, Cordé, and Dormé.

"At first, there was really no agenda. We kind of just wandered. But after losing Cordé, I've decided I need to get to the CIA. I need to get the cure to them. My mother was a smart woman. I trust that her knowledge is correct and she can save us all."

Padmé concludes her story, leaning back in the moldy, crimson red armchair. She seemed more relaxed, like she was relieved to finally let someone know what her plan was. Sabé and Dormé, who had been incredibly quiet during Padmé's story, returned to preparing their tea. Captain Typho simply nodded. Obviously it was a story he had heard – and lived – one too many times.

As for Anakin and Obi Wan, they sat in silence, in awe. Their travels seemed like nothing compared to Padmé's. And to think they actually complained about sleeping in trees!

At this point in the apocalypse, Anakin and Obi Wan had lost sight of hope. They were actually convinced that there was no such thing anymore. But now, as they sit in a dusty lounge in the heart of the Divine Lorraine, they realized that fate was proving them wrong.

After a lengthy silence, Obi Wan rises from his armchair and crosses the room to Padmé. Reassuringly, he rests a hand on her shoulder and gives her a warm smile.

"So," Obi Wan says, beaming, as if he's hit the lottery, "what's the game plan?"

* * *

 **Fun fact: Scenery for Naboo in _Attack of the Clones_ was filmed in Lake Como and Padmé's residence was filmed at Villa del Balbianello (Google it! It's beautiful!).**

 **Thought I'd throw that tiny detail in there for Padmé's graduation gift from her dad. I love reviews. You should write one if you have the time. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello dear readers! Apologies for the short chapter (well, shorter as in shorter than the previous chapters) but I had a bit of writer's block this time around. Nonetheless, I hope you like it. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The group socialized for a few more hours before disbanding to go their separate ways prior to dinner. Catching up after all this time, everyone had decided a nice dinner – or, as nice as can be in a post-apocalyptic world – together would be a good idea. Until then, Sabé and Dormé had both decided to retire to their respective sleeping quarters. Padmé was headed to the library on the fourth floor to find a book she hadn't read yet. Captain Typho announced he was going to head to the roof to scope out the city's landscape one more time.

Once everyone had departed the lounge, Obi Wan and Anakin were left alone. For quite some time, they sat in silence, awkwardly picking at the decaying furniture's upholstery and not quite meeting one another's gaze. But after a while, they realized a conversation was inevitable.

Painfully, Obi Wan leaned forward in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees. Dormé and Sabé had done a great job patching him up but he was far from healed. The accident had done a number on him and he could only imagine how Anakin was feeling.

Obi Wan stared down Anakin, who still wasn't meeting Obi Wan's gaze. He was far too occupied with the piece of thread holding together the fabric on the couch's arm.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd died," Obi Wan finally says, absentmindedly picking at his cuticles. He was pretty sure that if he picked at it any more, it would start to bleed.

"No, no, not yet," Anakin mumbled, still not meeting Obi Wan's gaze. _I'd kinda like to die right now though_ , Anakin thought morbidly.

They sat in silence for quite some time again. It felt like a lifetime since it had been just the two of them. Each other's company almost felt foreign.

"Quite a shock to find Padmé and Gregar," Obi Wan says finally.

Anakin merely grunts in response.

"We have to help her, Anakin."

Despite the circumstances, Anakin was opposed to getting Padmé to the CIA. Of course he wanted them to administer a cure. Of course he wanted this awful nightmare to end. But part him wanted to stay here, where they knew they were safe. They had a bed to sleep in. They had food. They had a roof over their heads.

They could make a life for themselves here.

"I'm not so sure, Obi Wan."

Anakin finally lifts his head and his eyes meet with Obi Wan's. They're filled with rage, disgust, and, most importantly, disappointment. Anakin nearly cringes.

"Anakin, these are people we can trust."

"I'm quite aware, Obi Wan," Anakin says, dropping his gaze. He can't bear to look him in the eye anymore. "But we're finally safe here."

"We're not safe anywhere, Anakin," Obi Wan admits. And he's right. There's no building safe enough, no shack sturdy enough, and no city deserted enough to provide the safety and security that they need. But Anakin still held out hope and it seemed like this was the last bit of hope that they had. And if this was it, then he was going to hold onto it as long as possible.

"We _will_ help Padmé get to the CIA," Obi Wan continues. "It is the least we can do after they've provided us with their hospitality."

Anakin nearly rolls his eyes. Even in the apocalypse, Obi Wan insists on being a gentleman. How pathetic.

"Now," Obi Wan says as he stands, wincing as he does so. Anakin can see that he's favoring his left leg over his right and his left arm shakes slightly. Anakin really did a number on both them and the guilt sinks in yet again. "If you'll excuse me," Obi Wan continues, "I'm going to rest a bit before dinner."

With that, Obi Wan quietly shuffles out of the lounge, allowing the door to slam shut behind him. The only sound that resonates throughout the vast and empty room is Anakin's shallow breathing and the _drip-drip_ of a nasty leak in the ceiling.

* * *

A round of laughter erupts from the table as the group polishes off their plates and downs the rest of their wine. It was the first time in a while that they actually felt normal. For the first time in over a year, they felt like they had nothing to worry about.

Dinner wasn't much. It consisted of the last of Captain Typho's deer meat with a side of mashed potatoes and lima beans. The wine was by far the biggest delicacy. It had been a peace offering from a group Padmé and Captain Typho had encountered outside of Poughkeepsie. How it survived the journey after all this time was nothing short of a miracle.

Padmé took another sip of wine and peered over her glass at Anakin. He'd been particularly quiet during the entire dinner, only providing commentary when needed. The moment he had walked into the room, Padmé could almost sense the tension between him and Obi Wan. She didn't even want to know what happened between them after she'd left the lounge.

"It's a shame we never got to hear her third album," Captain Typho says, half-joking. "Adele, one of the finest voices of her generation, and we never got to hear her next album. Damn apocalypse."

The group erupts in giggles again. It had been nice, yet discouraging, discussing the things that the apocalypse had deprived them of. Adele's third studio album. The fiftieth Super Bowl. The 2016 Presidential election. The list could go on and on.

"Don't you guys miss hot showers?" Sabé chimes in, nibbling on a bite of deer meat.

"Oh God, yes!" Padmé exclaims. "I can't even imagine the layers upon layers of dirt and grime on my body that I can't quite get off with just a quick dip in a river."

The group agrees unanimously. "What about coffee?" Obi Wan adds. "I can't remember the last time I had a good cup of Joe."

"We could always raid a Starbucks. I'm sure there's one around here," Dormé adds.

Captain Typho scoffs. "The college students would've looted those within the first few days of the apocalypse."

"What could they possibly need caffeine for?" Padmé interjects. "With no classes to attend or exams to study for, what's the point?"

The group howls with laughter once more. Padmé glances over at Anakin again and he's still unusually quiet. She wants to ask him if he's okay but she doesn't want to draw attention. He looks uncomfortable, as if the company of everyone else is making him anxious. Something's bothering him and she's not quite sure what it is.

Eventually, the group calms down and settles into a post-dinner stupor. Sabé and Dormé start a game of pool with Obi Wan while Captain Typho begins to clean up the table. Feeling hopeless, Padmé helps, clearing the dishes and shoving them into the bin to be washed later on. Anakin is still stationed at his seat, poking his mashed potatoes with his fork. Annoyed, Padmé reaches over his shoulder and states, "You're done."

She turns away from Anakin and tosses the plate into the bin with more force than intended. A crack appears on the edge and she sighs. One less plate. What a shame. It was some very nice china.

She turns back around and finds Anakin's seat empty. Wildly, she looks around to see him stealthily exiting the lounge through the double doors. Furious, she quickly clears the rest of the table before announcing that she has a headache and will be retiring to her sleeping quarters for the rest of the evening.

Calmly, she exits the lounge. When the doors shut behind her, she breaks into a run. She hopes he's in her room, waiting for her. And she hopes he doesn't give her the puppy dog eyes either. His sulky behavior tonight was unacceptable and Padmé decides he's not getting away with it.

She rounds the corner and comes to a halt several feet before her room. She catches her breath before starting again at a much slower pace. She reaches the doorway and luckily finds him sitting on the edge of the dusty mattress, brooding.

"Seriously?" Padmé groans, placing a hand on her hip. "I mean really, Anakin, what the hell is your deal tonight?"

 _For God's sake, I thought I married a man, not a hormonal teenager,_ she thinks to herself.

He doesn't answer her. Instead, he merely cradles his chin in the palm his hand with his elbow resting on his knee.

"I swear to God, Anakin, I'm not going to play babysitter anymore," Padmé says, throwing her hands up in defeat. _This_. She definitely did not miss this drama.

"How important is it that you get to the CIA?" Anakin asks, his eyes locked on the wall across the room.

Padmé's baffled. Was he seriously asking her this question? Did he not listen to her at all? Typical.

"Umm, pretty damn important." If she didn't roll her eyes, she was sure the gesture was implied in the tone of her voice. She was pretty fed up with this.

Anakin sighs and rises from the edge of the bed. "Padmé," he says and the sound of her name on his lips sends a shiver down her spine. This can't be good. "Isn't there a part of you that just wants to stay here?"

This time, Padmé really did roll her eyes. "Anakin, sooner or later we'll have to leave anyways."

"We could stay here, Padmé," he interjects and Padmé frowns.

 _Oh here we go_ , she thinks.

"It's safe and roomy. We could search the city for supplies - ."

"But everything runs out eventually," she says, interrupting Anakin. "We'd need to move on anyways. We're running low on supplies as we speak."

"Then I could take a trip to the nearest neighboring city, suburb, town, village, whatever!" Anakin exclaims.

"Anakin," she growls through gritted teeth. "If you're hoping things will go back to normal, they won't. Not unless I get to the CIA."

Anakin opens his mouth to respond and then shuts it. _That's right_ , she thinks. _What do you have to say for yourself?_ He drops back down onto the mattress and hangs his head. He knows he's lost this fight, but she's not quite finished.

"You _left_ , Anakin," Padmé snarls. "I didn't forget that. So if you think I'm going to disregard that and agree to live in your little fantasy world, you're wrong."

She knows she took it too far and she doesn't quite care. She knows he left to check on his mother and she understands that. Even though he never admitted it, she knows the virus had claimed her as its victim as well. She's sorry. She truly is. But his lack of honesty with her was tiresome and her sympathy for him was really wearing thin.

Finally, she steps further into the room, but she doesn't step near Anakin. Instead, she snatches up a rolled up sleeping bag in the corner and tucks it under her arm. "You can have the room tonight," she sighs. "I'm gonna go sleep in the library."

She turns on her heel to leave when he finally speaks.

"I think we should tell him."

Exhaustedly, she sighs and turns around to face him again. Her brow furrows in agitation. "Tell _who_ , Anakin?" She's too exhausted to continue this conversation. She just wants to get to the library, curl up with another book, and then go to sleep for the night.

Anakin is nodding his head gently, as if he's agreeing with himself. His elbows are resting on his knees and his fingers are laced together. Finally, he turns his head and his baby blue eyes bore into Padmé's.

"I think we should tell Obi Wan we're married."

* * *

 **Ruh roh! Trouble in paradise. I'm hoping to try and get myself on a schedule and update this story every Monday. Weekends tend to be my most productive part of the week when it comes to writing. I hope to have a better chapter for you by next week. I love reviews. You should write one if you have the chance :)**


End file.
